Junto a ti
by GilboKir
Summary: Tamaki no soportará que alguien le levante la voz a su persona especial. Él no es bueno comunicándose, hay veces en las que termina en un malentendido como el de hoy. -Pequeña viñeta.


Era una tarde en invierno.  
La mayoría de los miembros de Idolish7 se encontraban fuera del dormitorio, como es de suponer, se encontraban trabajando.  
Solamente dos miembros se encontraban descansando, esos integrantes eran Yotsuba Tamaki y Osaka Sougo.  
Ambos integrantes habían trabajado en la mañana y recientemente habían llegado al dormitorio.

Sougo estaba en la cocina preparando té, mientras que Tamaki había ido directamente a su cama para descansar. La grabación para la serie en la que estaban trabajando había sido un poco pesada.

Sougo sirvió el té en su taza, se sentó en el sofá, le dio un sorbo al té y finalmente dio un suave suspiro. Hoy las cosas habían estado un poco duras.  
Se supone que llegarían a las 11 de la mañana, pero el tráfico se había alargado por culpa de un accidente de auto. Esto provocó que llegaran casi media hora tarde. El director encargado de la serie estaba muy enfadado, aún cuando Tamaki había querido explicar la situación. Sougo había tenido que disculparse, cosa que a Tamaki no le pareció agradable. Entre discusión y discusión se había generado un ambiente un poco –o bastante– tenso.  
De regreso a los dormitorios no dijeron ni una sola palabra, causando un poco de preocupación e incomodidad en Banri –el mánager de MEZZO y encargado de transportarlos de un lugar a otro–.  
«Hace mucho tiempo que Tamaki-kun no se comportaba así...» Pensó Sougo. «Incluso fue elogiado por ello»  
Soltó un sonoro suspiro «¿Porqué se comportó de esa manera?».

Dejó su taza en la mesa de la sala, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación del menor.  
Tocó la puerta. Sabía que por mucho que intentara no habría respuesta, así que prefirió abrir la puerta sin permiso y entrar a la habitación.

–Tamaki-kun– Llamó al menor, que se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, aparentemente, jugando con su celular.

–¿Qué pasa, So-chan?– Para alivio del mayor, Tamaki había contestado de buena manera, o mejor dicho, había contestado. Para una mejor comunicación, Sougo se acercó a Tamaki lo suficiente como para estar frente a frente.

–Hoy... ¿Porqué te enojaste tanto?– El tono de voz que estaba utilizando era bastante triste. Tamaki era consciente de cuan importante era para Sougo el comportarse con los productores, directores y el staff en general, además de que siempre parecía feliz cuando elogiaban al menor, por eso supo a qué venía la pregunta y ese tono.

–Porque ese _viejo_ te gritó... Aun cuando no fue tu culpa...– Dijo con un deje amargo.

–¿Eh?– Sougo parecía confundido.  
–Si te refieres a que hayamos llegado tarde, eso fue mi responsabilidad.

Tamaki suspiró con pesadez, se levantó de su cama, quedando bastante cerca de Sougo. Puso ambas manos en los hombros contrarios y chocó su frente con la de su compañero. Su mirada era severa.

–¡So-chan, eres estúpido!

–¿¡Eh!?

–Si nos regañaron fue por llegar tarde, si llegamos tarde fue por culpa del accidente. Ese viejo no entendió eso y aun así te gritó. Eso me hizo enojar– Sougo se sonrojó un poco, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Tamaki. Pasó su mano derecha por la mejilla del albino.  
–No me gusta ver cuando te disculpas.– Frunció el ceño. –No me gusta ver que las personas se enojen contigo y que debas disculparte aún cuando no tienes la culpa.

–Tamaki-kun...– Sougo pudo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y sus mejillas volvieron a colorarse.

–Quería que el viejo se disculpara contigo... pero no lo logré...

Tamaki no era bueno expresándose, no sabía si su punto había quedado claro o no.  
Aun así esperaba que el mayor lo entendiera.  
Y sabía que lo haría.

–Tamaki-kun, la manera en la que te expresas puede generar malos entendidos. Si un superior o parte del Staff nos llaman la atención, sólo nos queda aceptarlo. Por eso no podemos quejarnos, menos por situaciones personales.– El tono serio de Sougo lo hacía parecer un regaño.

–¡Y yo que te defendí!– Reclamó Tamaki.

–Pero...– Haciendo caso omiso al reclamo de Tamaki, Sougo prosiguió.  
–Gracias– Sonrió de la manera más dulce que Tamaki pudo imaginar.

Ambos tenían sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, sus mejillas enrojecidas y podían sentir una completa vergüenza. Aun así lograron reunir el suficiente coraje para darse un suave y dulce beso, que debido a la poca experiencia por parte de ambos, había sido más como un choque de labios.  
Pero así estaba bien.

Tamaki sonrió.  
–¡La próxima vez no me contendré!

–No deberías portarte de manera grosera– Sonrió de vuelta.

Tamaki se sentó sobre su cama. Con un gesto con la mano le indicó al mayor que se sentara frente a él, para poder abrazarse, cosa que Sougo obedeció.

–Te amo– Pronunció el menor, abrazando al mayor con más fuerza.

–También te amo– Contestó Sougo con una expresión de suma felicidad.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que habían comenzado a salir, y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que tener al menor intentando defender a su preciado _novio_.

En esas dos semanas, ya se había vuelto costumbre el abrazarse de esa manera.  
Les gustaba estar con el otro, sentir sus corazones latiendo, el cosquilleo en el estómago y, por supuesto, la calidez del otro.  
Ambos se sentían un poco avergonzados, era la primera vez que amaban.  
No sabían expresarse con palabras, pero tampoco las necesitaban.  
No tenían experiencia en asuntos sexuales, pero tampoco la necesitaban.  
Sólo querían estar el uno con el otro.

A veces Tamaki pensaba en Sougo como una persona muy exigente, pero cambiaba de parecer al ver su amable sonrisa.  
A veces Sougo pensaba en Tamaki como una persona muy despreocupada, pero cambiaba de parecer con acciones como las de hoy.

Sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, pero creían que en el fondo podían entenderse a la perfección.

Eran felices. Sin necesidad de palabras. Era más que suficiente con estar juntos.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **973 palabras... Esto no es un drabble :,v Esto sólo fue una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió y quise escribirla, espero que les haya gustado 7u7r**


End file.
